(a) Field
Exemplary embodiments of the invention relate to a liquid crystal display.
(b) Description of the Related Art
A liquid crystal display (“LCD”) is one of the most widely used types of flat panel displays. The LCD typically includes two display panels, in which field generating electrodes such as pixel electrodes and common electrodes are provided, and a liquid crystal layer interposed between the two display panels. In such an LCD, a voltage is applied to the field generating electrodes to generate an electric field in the liquid crystal layer, which determines the direction of liquid crystal molecules of the liquid crystal layer, and an image is displayed by controlling the polarization of incident light.
Among the LCDs, a vertical alignment (“VA”) mode LCD, in which longitudinal axes of liquid crystal molecules are aligned perpendicular to the panels in the absence of an electric field, has been developed.
In the VA mode LCD, a wide viewing angle may be realized by forming cutouts such as minute slits in the field-generating electrodes. Since the cutouts and protrusions may determine the tilt directions of the liquid crystal molecules, the tilt directions may be distributed in various directions using the cutouts and protrusions such that the reference viewing angle is widened.